The Kings Of Uzumaki Kingdom
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Sekuel Love, Heart complicated! King? Uzumaki? Ya! Kami Uzumaki, kami raja yang menguasai Konoha di balik layar. Klan yang bisa menghancurkan negara dalam satu perintah. Keberatan? Itachi di RSJ? Gak papa, Kyuubi yg jadi dokternya kok. Sasuke straight? No Problem, akan Naruto buat dia jadi gay. Tapi kok Sasori ngintilin Kyuubi terus ya? SasuNaru-ItaKyuu. Warning YAOI, HIATUS
1. Prolog

**The Kings Of Uzumaki Kingdom**

**Summary : ****Sekuel Love,****Heart complicated! King? Uzumaki? Ya! Kami Uzumaki, kami raja yang menguasai Konoha di balik layar. Klan yang bisa menghancurkan negara dalam satu perintah. Keberatan? Itachi di RSJ? Gak papa, Kyuubi yg jadi dokternya. Sasuke straight? No Problem, akan Naruto buat dia jadi gay. Tapi kok Sasori ngintilin Kyuubi terus ya? SasuNaru-ItaKyuu**

Halloooooo... Nay balik lagi bawa sekuelnya. Mph... diusahain ini lebih seru dari season pertamanya. Huahahaha! Di sini full YAOI, ya. Jadi buat yg gak suka. Silahkan minggir aja.

Saran biar ngerti alurnya, sebaiknya kalian baca dulu LOVE HEART COMPLICATED. Tapi kalo mau langsung ke sini juga gak papa kok. Soalnya tetep bakalan Nay kasih kiasan biar yg gak baca tetep nyambung. Hehehe

.

.

**Prolog**

Bruk! Seorang pria berambut coklat membanting pelan pria lainnya ke atas kasur. pria bersurai orange kemerahan itu tampak tidak sepenuhnya sadar dengan mulut terus menceracau. Memaki atau memanggil siapa pun manusia yang numpang lewat di pikirannya.

Mabuk?

Yah! Itulah yang tengah dialami si rambut merah memudar itu saat ini. Tidak peduli pada si rambut coklat yang kini menindihnya dan mengecupi tengkuknya. Sesekali ia merintih saat merasa ada sepasang gigi yang menggigiti pelan lehernya.

"Kyuu…" desis si rambut coklat serak. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan hasratnya. Ingin memiliki si orange yang sudah sangat lama dicintainya.

Orang yang dipanggil Kyuu itu hanya menyamankan posisi tidurnya lalu memeluk si rambut coklat, menganggapnya guling yang biasa dipeluknya setiap ia terlelap. Menggantikan sosok pria lain yang begitu dirindukannya dan menyiksa relung kalbunya.

Semenjak berpisah dengan orang itu… Kyuu menjadi seorang pemabuk dan pria temperamen yang tidak bisa dimengerti jalan pikirannya.

Hatinya terlalu sakit…

Terlalu menyimpan banyak kerinduan yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Rasa rindu yang membuatnya nyaris gila.

Shukaku –si rambut coklat- mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Kyuubi lalu mengecup bibirnya, melumatnya dengan nafsu yang menggelegak dan sanggup mengeringkan tenggorokkannya.

Ini saatnya…

Yah! Walau bisa dikatakan licik. Shukaku sama sekali tidak peduli.

Ia akan mendapatkan sang pangeran Uzumaki yang begitu banyak digilai oleh kaum wanita maupun laki-laki.

"Aku menginginkanmu…" Shukaku memejamkan matanya rapat lalu mulai melepas satu-persatu kancing kemeja merah Kyuubi.

BRAK!

"Kau menantangku, Shukaku?" Tanya seorang pemuda parau. Geram atas tindakkan yang dilakukan sang Uzumaki terhadap Uzumaki lainnya. Pemuda itu menatap Kyuubi yang tidak berdaya di bawah Shukaku sinis lalu mengalihkan matanya pada si rambut coklat.

Shukaku segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Kyuubi. Ia berdiri lalu menghampiri pemuda yang dengan angkuhnya mengangkat dagu di lubang pintu. Sama sekali tak berani melawan apalagi menantang.

"Maafkan aku, King…" kata Shukaku menyesal.

**Disclaimer:**

**Mashashi Kisimoto Sensei punya Chara. Yang lainnya asli dari pemikiran Nay.**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru – ItaKyuu**

**Slight**

**SasuNaruSasu – ItaKyuuIta – ItaDeiShion – SasoNaru – ShukaKyuuShuka**

**Genre**

**Romance, drama**

**Rated**

**Tadinya Nay mau pake T, tapi diprotes sama readers difb. Jadi pake M. walau sementara T dulu ye… hahaha**

**Warning**

**OOC, lebay, miss typos, YAOI, Lime, lemon, humor garing, dll.**

**NO LIKE DON'T READ PLIIIS!**

"Maafkan aku, King…" kata Shukaku menyesal. Menundukkan kepalanya dalam tidak memiliki daya untuk balas menatap sapphire yang menatapnya amat tajam. Seolah hendak mencabik-cabik tubuhnya detik itu juga, seolah hendak melahap tubuh Shukaku yang jauh lebih besar darinya dalam sekejap mata.

"Pergilah!" perintah pemuda pirang itu sambil mendengus jengkel. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si rambut orange lalu mendorong Shukaku dengan telunjuknya agar menyingkir. Menghampiri sang kakak yang terlihat frustasi dan selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk jika pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi kakak dan siapa yang menjadi adik?

Shukaku menuruti perintah orang yang dipanggilnya 'King', ia melangkah lunglai keluar dari kamar Kyuubi menuju kamarnya.

"Gagal lagi…" desahnya dalam hati.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Pukul delapan pagi, Seorang pemuda yang usianya baru tujuh belas tahun berjalan santai menuruni tangga kediamannya yang memutar dan disetiap sisinya terdapat ukiran naga yang dilapisi emas. Berjalan dengan gaya angkuh bak seorang raja menuju ruang TV rumah saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut di sana.

Siapa yang menyalakan televisi dengan suara sekeras ini?

Naruto mendengus saat melihat Kyuubi sedang duduk santai di sofa dan mata menatap layar TV raksasa di depannya. Matanya yang memang sudah sayu dari lahirnya semakin layu karena mungkin masih merasakan efek lima botol wine yang tadi malam diteguknya.

"**Satu hal lagi keajaiban yang dilakukan Klan Uzumaki. Dalam empat bulan terakhir, perusahaan yang diketahui dipimpin oleh seorang pemuda yang usianya baru tujuh belas tahun itu bisa membuat dua perusahaan besar di Konoha, satu perusahaan besar di Jerman, bahkan dikabarkan perusahaan Slawyer Corporation yang dianggap tangguh dan tidak mungkin mengalami pailit itu gulung tikar.**

"**Pemuda berambut pirang yang akrab disapa King ini masih duduk di bangku semester dua Uzumaki University. menurut isu ia memenangkan tender bahkan tanpa harus ikut turut hadir ke beberapa Negara yang disebutkan karena sedang mengikuti-"**

Klik!

"Apa yang kau lakukan Bocah?" sungut Kyuubi saat tiba-tiba Naruto menghampirinya dan mematikan televisi. Cemberut karena merasa diganggu padahal ia sedang memerhatikan foto adiknya yang tengah dielu-elukan oleh media.

"Kenapa semalam kau mabuk? Kau tahu Shukaku-"

"Biarkan saja." Kyuubi memotong kalimat Naruto. sudah tahu karena saat tadi pagi terbangun dan bercermin ada beberapa bekas hickey di leher dan tengkuknya. Kata-kata Kyuubi membuat pemuda pirang di depannya itu mendecih dan menatap kakaknya kesal. Ia duduk di samping Kyuubi lalu menghela napas, menatap rubi yang selalu terlihat kelam itu iba dengan sorot penuh luka.

"Kyuu-nii… jika kau memang sangat merindukannya, kenapa kau tidak menjenguknya? Sudah satu tahun…" Naruto berkata lirih. mengingatkan kakaknya yang rapuh itu pada Itachi.

Benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Uzumaki Kyuubi?

Harusnya saat Naruto memutuskan menjadi seorang Uzumaki, semua masalahnya selesai. Bukan semakin rumit seperti ini.

"Kau tidak mengerti, aku tidak berani." Kyuubi menunduk dalam. Menghela napas sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa. Membiarkan tubuhnya yang semakin kurus karena depresi merenggangkan otot-ototnya. "Oh, ya. King-"

"Panggil aku Naruto, Kyuu-nii. Demi Tuhan aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini? Kau kakakku!" Naruto berkata kesal. Ia menatap Kyuubi dengan biru sapphirenya yang jelas terlihat sangat jengkel.

Mendengar itu Kyuubi hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku tidak mau mati, tidak mau mencari masalah dengan pemimpin klan Uzumaki." Ia masih ingin menggoda Naruto. setidaknya itu bisa meringankan beban di hatinya dan mengalihkan sedikit pikirannya dari bayang-bayang Itachi.

Bayangan dari pemuda bermata onyx yang sudah Sembilan tahun ini ia cintai.

"Demi Tuhan Prince, kau benar-benat menyebalkan!" Naruto menendang kaki Kyuubi pelan. Menggembungkan pipinya yang langsung dicubit pelan oleh Kyuubi. Kyuubi menarik kepala Naruto ke dalam pelukannya lalu mendesah pasrah. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang mendadak gelisah saat adiknya membahas Itachi.

"Naruto… bisa kah kau utus orangmu untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya?" Tanya Kyuubi lirih. lagi-lagi hatinya terasa dicabik.

"Apa pun untukmu Kyuu-nii. Ngh… sebaiknya kau ikut aku kembali ke Konoha saja. Kenapa kau begitu betah tinggal di tempat ini?" Naruto memberi saran. Kyuubi memang memilih tinggal sendiri dan mengurus cabang perusahaan mereka yang ada di Switzerland semenjak beberapa bulan lalu. Ingin menenangkan diri dan sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bayang-bayang Itachi.

Dan sudah menjadi rutinitas Naruto untuk mengunjungi Kyuubi dua minggu sekali. Kediaman Kyuubi yang bisa dikategorikan mewah sekalipun tidak bisa disejajarkan dengan kediaman mereka di Konoha itu tampak lengang karena Kyuubi hanya memperkerjakan empat orang pelayan. Kyuubi tidak suka keramaian.

"Kyuu-nii. Sekarang akulah sang ketua Uzumaki, kita adalah raja dari semua raja yang ada saat ini. Bahkan presiden Konoha pun tidak berkutik melawanku. Apalagi hanya Uchiha? Mereka berada jauh di bawah kita. Pulanglah, aku akan membantumu agar bisa kembali bersama Tachi-nii. Aku tidak suka melihat kau terus-terusan sakit seperti ini."

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto, Kyuubi tersenyum skeptis. Ia semakin mempererat pelukkan adiknya lalu menghela napas. Entah kenapa ia mendadak merasa menjadi seorang pengecut?

Bahkan, Naruto yang sama sakitnya dengannya pun bisa hidup normal. Tidak terpuruk karena cinta semu yang sudah lama terpisah dengannya.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana tentang hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" Kyuubi mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mata rubinya menatap sapphire di atasnya itu curiga.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku dan Suke-nii itu sekarang sama-sama lelaki!" bantah Naruto cepat. Berusaha mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan intens Kyuubi. Melihat itu Kyuubi menyeringai lalu mengacak-acak surai pirangnya penuh sayang.

"King, sikapmu masih saja semanis ini. Atau aku harus memeriksa kelaminmu? Jangan – jangan kau berubah lagi menjadi seorang gadis."

"KYUU-NII!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Naruto duduk di belakang meja kerjanya, ia menatap beberapa berkas yang ada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Menghela napas karena lagi-lagi bisa mendapatkan semua hal yang diinginkannya dengan mudah. Mendadak ia teringat pada cerita kakeknya setelah tiga hari ia tinggal di kediaman barunya, kediaman Uzumaki. Meninggalkan nama marga Uchiha yang sudah delapan tahun itu digunakannya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Pangeran Bintang?" Naruto mengernyit tak mengerti. Yah! Saat itu ia sedang duduk berhadapan dengan kakeknya. Betapa kagetnya Naruto saat tahu pria yang bernama Uzumaki Senju itu justru adalah kakek Hasirama yang selama beberapa minggu itu menjadi teman curhatnya.

Namun ia tidak bisa juga mengingkari rasa senangnya karena kakeknya itu tidak semenyeramkan apa yang Kyuubi ceritakan. Hasirama sangat baik dan begitu menyayanginya.

Naruto tidak tahu saja sikap Hasirama itu berubah karena terlalu tenggelam akan penyesalan di hatinya yang sudah menghancurkan keluarga bahagia putri kesayangannya. Keegoisannya yang membuat Kushina kini amat membencinya.

Pangeran bintang!

Itulah dirinya.

Klan Uzumaki merupakan klan tertua dan masih percaya dengan adanya ramalan. Ramalan akan kelahiran seseorang yang akan membawa sial atau keberuntungan saat menghirup udara bebas di dunia.

Dan betapa bahagianya Hasirama saat tahu bahwa pangeran bintang yang menurut legenda selalu membawa klannya ke puncak tertinggi itu justru ada di dalam rahim putrinya. Dua anak lelaki yang akan dilahirkan putrinya diramalkan akan membuat Uzumaki semakin kuat tak tertandingi, terutama anak kedua Kushina.

Hal itulah yang membuat Hasirama begitu berusaha mendapatkan Kyuubi dan Naruto. ia tidak menyerah sekali pun Kushina melarikan diri dari rumah dan menikah dengan seorang pemuda yang mengganti nama marganya menjadi Namikaze agar tidak ditemukannya.

"Dan keserakahan kakekmu itu sudah menghilangkan nyawa Tou-sanmu, Naruto…" Kushina menatap putra bungsunya penuh sayang. Tidak memedulikan ekspresi Hasirama yang tadinya begitu bahagia kini terlihat sendu.

Sejak tadi Kushina terus memeluk Naruto seolah tidak percaya bahwa pemuda pirang yang duduk di sampingnya itu memang anak yang lebih dari sepuluh tahun tidak ditemuinya. Ia takut saat melepaskan replika dari sang Namikaze yang dulu amat ia cintai, Naruto akan menghilang dan Kushina harus lagi-lagi kecewa karena pertemuan mereka adalah mimpi.

"Sudahlah Kaa-san." Naruto tersenyum getir. Sekalipun hatinya sakit karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya, tapi ia tidak tega juga kakeknya itu selalu menjadi tertuduh atas kematian sang ayah. Seperti yang tadi ia dengar, Minato kecelakaan mobil saat berusaha menyelamatkannya, Hasirama sama sekali tidak berniat membunuh Minato. Semua itu terjadi di luar kendalinya.

"Aku akan menjadi Uzumaki, tapi tolong biarkan Kyuu-nii memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri…" pinta Naruto lirih. melirik sang kakak yang tertidur lelap di sofa. Kyuubi baru saja pulang pagi ini dalam kondisi mabuk. Pasti… karena tidak tahan selalu memikirkan Itachi. Memikirkan pria yang amat sangat ia cintai.

"Lakukan semua hal yang kau inginkan Naruto… kau… mulai sekarang kau lah pemimpin Uzumaki." Hasirama tersenyum getir. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana –kecuali Kyuubi- terbelalak tak percaya.

Naruto langsung diangkat menjadi ketua klan?

Tanpa menjalani latihan?

Tanpa diukur dulu apa hal yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Kakek!" protes Shukaku tak suka. Walau bagaimanapun ia berharap bisa menjadi pemimpin klan selanjutnya. Membuat Kyuubi bertekuk lutut di kakinya dan tidak bisa lagi membantah apa yang diinginkannya. "Bukan kah untuk menjadi pemimpin itu harus punya keterampilan dan kemampuan? Tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan sebuah ramalan bukan?"

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu Shukaku." Hasirama mendesis. Ia menatap Shukaku yang duduk di sampingnya tajam lalu menyipitkan matanya. "Dan aku tidak suka dibantah."

Dan keputusan Hasirama yang mutlak itulah yang menjadikan Naruto pemimpin klan Uzumaki dalam waktu dua hari. Langsung dihormati dan disegani oleh semua pengikutnya karena ramalan pangeran bintang yang semakin lama kenyataannya semakin bisa dipertanggung jawabkan.

Dalam waktu satu tahun, Naruto bisa menguasai perdagangan di Konoha, Asia, Eropa, dan Amerika. Sengaja menaklukan dulu beberapa perusahaan besar untuk membuktikan bahwa ia memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Naruto juga menjalani pengobatan jantung lewat beberapa dokter hebat yang kini mengkhususkan diri menjadi dokter pribadinya. Tsunade, Kabuto, dan Shizune adalah tiga dokter spesialis jantung terhebat dari berbagai Negara yang sengaja Hasirama pindah tugaskan ke Konoha.

Dan terbukti, semakin lama kesehatan Naruto memang semakin membaik. Naruto bahkan sudah bisa mengikuti beberapa latihan fisik.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"Itachi…" Deidara memeluk punggung Itachi yang sedang berdiri mematung sambil memegangi telinganya, memejamkan matanya rapat. Sudah lebih dari satu tahun Itachi menjadi pasien rumah sakit jiwa, tidak memedulikan keluarganya yang hampir setiap hari menjenguknya karena mengkhawatirkannya. Mengingatkan Itachi akan berbagai kenangan indah yang pernah dialaminya agar sang sulung Uchiha bisa mendapatkan kembali kewarasannya.

Tapi…

Semua hal itu hanya berujung sia-sia. Semua kenangan manis yang dilewatinya hanya bisa ia dapatkan bersama Kyuubi. Dan saat Kyuubi memutuskan pergi, Itachi sudah menyeting mainsheet di otaknya tak ada lagi kenangan manis yang boleh disimpan di kepalanya.

Hanya ada rasa sakit.

Yah! Itachi hanya berkenalan dengan rasa sakit yang ditorehkan si sulung Uzumaki yang dulu dikenalnya sebagai Namikaze.

Setelah menghela napas berat dan menenangkan deru napasnya yang memburu, Itachi kembali membuka matanya lalu kemudian menyeringai senang.

Yah!

Permainan ini baru dimulai.

Seseorang yang akan dihancurkannya…

Akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali…

"Aku… akan membunuhmu, Uzumaki Kyuubi." Itachi mendesis sinis.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Seorang pemuda bermata onyx berambut raven mematikan TV rumahnya lalu menghela napas dan melempar remotnya. Muak pada sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang belakangan ini selalu menjadi bintang iklan atau tamu acara reality show hanya untuk sekedar diwawancarai kesuksesannya di usia belia.

Geli karena pernah mencintai seseorang yang kini menjadi lelaki.

Gay?

Jadi dulu ia adalah seorang gay?

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendesis jijik.

Bukan!

Sasuke sadar betul yang dirasakan hatinya saat berdenyut setiap mendengar nama Naruto itu bukan rasa jijik atau pun geli karena kini Naruto juga laki-laki.

Tapi karena rasa sakit yang sejak satu tahun lalu masih tidak bisa dilupakannya setelah semua hal yang sudah dikorbankannya.

Si pirang itu meninggalkannya, membuatnya nyaris gila, dan membuat ibunya setiap hari menangisinya karena merasa gagal menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anaknya.

Sasuke benci itu!

Yah! Sasuke sangat benci karena kedua Namikaze itu sudah sukses menghancur leburkan keluarga kecilnya yang sebelum kedatangan mereka selalu bahagia.

Sekalipun Mikoto mulai bisa menata kembali hatinya karena hampir setiap hari Naruto mengirimkan sebuket bunga permintaan maaf ke rumahnya, Sasuke masih tidak bisa memaafkannya.

Sampai kapan pun…

Luka di hatinya tidak akan pernah terobati.

**Tebese!**

Ahh… ribetkah? Hehehe

Sebenarnya kalo dipikir-pikir ini emang harusnya jadi puncaknya.

Tapi karena ini sekuel, chapter ini balik lagi jadi awal ato pembuka nih cerita. Hohohoho.

Awalnya aja udah seribet ini, ya? Gimana klimaksnya? Nay mikirin hal itu daritadi. Hehehe

Sooo… silahkan kalian berikan pendapat kalian tentang fic baru Nay. Jelekkah? Makin ancurkah? Atau apa pun unek-unek di hati kalian silahkan ungkapkan.

Di sini banyak pair, ya?

Tak apa. Yang penting Nay bahagia. Nih cerita mau seribet apa pun terserah Nay dong. Mau sebanyak apa pun chapternya suka-suka Nay aja. Nay nulis gratis kok, tidak dipungut biaya. Jadi gak terima protes. HOHOHOHO.

Betewe…

Ada yang sadar gak sih? Nay itu author paling rajin diffn indo belakangan ini? Hahaha… terutama di rated M. liat aja tiap barisan pasti kalian nemu story dengan penname PRINCESS LOVE NARU IS NAY. padahal aslinya Nay itu orang yang banyak kerjaan. Cuma emang kerjaan seenak jidatnya aja, jadi bisa sambil nulis. Banyak diemnya kerjaan Nay itu, daripada borring mendingan kan Nay update, nyenengin readersnya Nay juga kan? Hahaha.

Udah ah koar-koarnya. Kepanjangan.

RnR Pliiis! ^^


	2. Chapter 1

THE BIG THANKS FOR : Narutatsuya fujitatsu, uchiha ne novi, Kagami Natsuko, Aoi Ciel, Amach cie cerry blossom, ceve, Akira Naru-desu, Mei, Guest(1), Pink Purple Fuchsia, Harusuki sakuraii, hanraeki, kim midori kimi, ryanfujoshiSN, blablabla, HaaniieRyee, QuaRta Hitsu SapphireSEA, son sazanami, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, GerhardGeMi, Guest(2), Aristy, manize83, Vermthy, nurin 4ever, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Misa – kun May Micha007, RaFa LLight S.N, CindyAra, Nanako Hyuko, devilojoshi, Sachi Alsace, Yuharu Kouji, AAind88, Vipris, key-kouru, ByuuBee, apple heart, Guest(3), Noirouge, Namja Elf, Icha Clalu Bhgia, miszshanty05

Buat nama kalian yg Nay pisah-pisah. Itu emang sengaja soalnya kalo disambungin nama kalian ilang. Hehe. Nama gaib. Hohoho

**Disclaimer:**

**Mashashi Kisimoto Sensei punya Chara. Yang lainnya asli dari pemikiran Nay.**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru – ItaKyuu**

**Slight**

**SasuNaruSasu – ItaKyuuIta – ItaDeiShion – SasoNaru – ShukaKyuuShuka**

**Genre**

**Romance, drama**

**Rated**

**Masih bertahan di T**

**Warning**

**OOC, lebay, miss typos, YAOI, Lime, lemon, humor garing, dll.**

**NO LIKE DON'T READ PLIIIS!**

1

Semilir angin lembut menerpa kulit sepasang manusia yang tengah duduk di taman kota menikmati suasana sore. Matahari yang mulai terbenam di ujung sana sama sekali tidak membuat mereka teralihkan dari keheningan yang sejak tadi mengelilingi mereka.

Sama-sama tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan dan dikatakan? Semuanya terasa begitu sulit dan tiba-tiba. Apalagi si pemuda, cukup frustasi karena sejak tadi gadis yang mengajaknya bertemu untuk membicarakan sesuatu itu terus menangis terisak.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, demi Tuhan aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Maafkan aku…" seorang gadis bersurai pink menangis sesenggukkan sambil menangkup seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua tangan putihnya, air matanya yang merembes deras mengalir dari sela-sela jarinya. Membuat pemuda pirang yang duduk di sampingnya hanya terdiam membatu menatap gadis itu sendu.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Kalau saja… kalau saja…"

"Hentikan Sakura-chan." Naruto memotong tak tega. Tangan tan eksotis itu terulur lalu mengelus surai pink cerah itu pelan. Tidak tega karena membuat si gadis berparas bak bidadari itu terus mengutuk diri. Memohon ampun atas kesalahan yang tidak diketahuinya di masa lalu. "Semuanya sudah selesai…"

"Sal-lahkuh…" Sakura menurunkan kedua tangannya, kedua mata emeraldnya menoleh menatap Naruto sayu. Bengkak dengan lingkaran hitam yang tampak kentara. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar lalu menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Ak-kuh yang sal-lah Nahruh…"

"Kau tidak tahu…" Naruto tersenyum skeptis. Sekali pun nada bicaranya masih terdengar nada sakit yang kentara. Tapi masalah yang terjadi di masa lalu memang tidak sepenuhnya salah Sakura. Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu saat Naruto masih menjadi 'putri' bungsu keluarga Uchiha, ia menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sakura sudah bersahabat lama. Mereka selalu berusaha saling melengkapi dan mengisi satu sama lain di masa lalu. Sampai kemudian Sakura menyimpan hati pada Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha yang dulunya Sakura kenal sebagai kakaknya Naruto.

Lalu Sakura mengetahui asal-usul Naruto yang ternyata adalah seorang Uzumaki yang diangkat menjadi anak oleh keluarga Uchiha dari orang suruhannya. Sakura yang tahunya Sasuke hanya menganggap Naruto adik dengan egoisnya memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melumpuhkan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menjadi miliknya sekali pun secara paksa.

Tapi…

Andai saja dulu ia tahu Naruto dan Sasuke juga adalah sepasang kekasih, mungkin semuanya tidak akan serumit ini. Sakura pasti merelakan orang yang dicintainya untuk sahabat setianya. Sahabat yang selalu menerima ia apa adanya.

"Ak-kuh tid-dak bis-sah mengampun-nih dir-rik-kuh sendir-rih…" Sakura berkata sesenggukkan. Merasa sangat menyesal karena dosanya yang tak termaafkan. "Bal-las akuh, Nahruh… kum-moh-hon mar-rahlah!" pinta Sakura sambil menggenggam erat tangan Naruto yang tengah mengelus pipinya penuh sayang.

Naruto menghela napas berat, ia menatap Sakura getir lalu merengkuh bahunya. Memeluk Sakura erat karena sejak lama ia memang sudah menganggap Sakura kakak perempuannya. Sakura membalas pelukkan Naruto. tangisannya semakin histeris saat orang yang pernah dilukainya itu justru membalasnya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Pelukan persahabatan yang saat Naruto masih menjadi seorang gadis dulu selalu ia dapatkan.

Naruto mengelus-elus punggung dan surai Sakura perlahan, berusaha menenangkan sang sahabat yang tampak amat tertekan, "Sudahlah… lagipula sekarang aku dan Suke-nii sama-sama lelaki."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyandarkan dagunya ke pundak bidang Naruto. ia sudah mulai tenang. pertanyaan Sakura kontan saja membuat Naruto mengernyit tak mengerti. "Memangnya kenapa kalau kalian sama-sama lelaki?"

"Kami tidak bisa bersama lagi Sakura…"

"Tentu saja bisa!" bantah Sakura cepat. Ia melepaskan pelukkan Naruto lalu menangkup kedua pipi tan itu dengan telapak tangan halusnya. "YAOI!"

"Heh?" Naruto yang masih belum konek itu mengernyit aneh. Beberapa saat ia termenung memikirkan kata-kata Sakura, sampai kemudian ia berjengit sambil terbelalak tak percaya. "Hiiiihhhh?"

"Jangan sekaget itu, Naruto!" Sakura tersenyum senang. Ia mengangguk-angguk mantap. "Aku akan membantumu."

"Ta-tapi Sakura-chan…"

"Anggap saja ini balasanku karena dulu sudah menyakitimu."

"Bukan kah kau mencintai Suke-nii?"

"Tapi dia mencintaimu."

"Sekarang dia pasti sangat membenciku."

Kata-kata Naruto yang terdengar lirih itu membuat Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Safir biru itu mendadak terlihat sendu. Dalam satu tebak, Sakura langsung tahu Naruto masih sangat mencintai Sasuke.

"Akan kubuat kau percaya dia masih mencintaimu…" Sakura tersenyum tipis. Meski ia masih sangat mencintai Sasuke, dan walau pun sejak Naruto pergi dulu Sasuke juga memutuskan hubungan mereka yang sejak awal hanya berjalan sepihak, tapi Sakura sangat ingin kedua orang yang sejak awal memang saling mencintai itu kembali bersama.

Itu menjadi sumpahnya…

Sumpah seorang fujoshi akut sampai mati.

Menyatukan dua pemuda tampan yang menjadi idola di kalangan remaja menjadi pasangan yang paling cetar dan membahana.

Tampaknya… Sakura memang memiliki maksud sendiri yang ingin memuaskan hobinya dengan menyatukan SasuNaru.

Walaupun…

Hatinya terasa teriris karena itu berarti selamanya ia tidak akan pernah lagi mendapatkan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke…

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Siang itu, Naruto mengantar Kushina belanja ke supermarket. Sepuluh orang tinggi tegap berjas hitam yang tampak selalu siaga itu terus membuntuti sang King dengan tingkat kewaspadaan tingkat dua. Siap siaga jika tiba-tiba ada orang yang berniat mencelakai pemuda nomor satu di Konoha. Pemuda yang bisa menghancurkan Konoha dalam jangka waktu satu bulan dengan satu perintah kemurkaannya.

Naruto yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dibalut jas hitam mahal yang tidak dikancingkan terus mendorong troli di samping ibunya yang sibuk memilih belanjaan di supermarket milik keluarga mereka. Tersenyum tipis karena ibunya itu begitu bingung memilih padahal bisa mengambil apa pun yang diinginkannya.

"Jadi Naruto, malam ini kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Kushina sambil menoleh pada si bungsu yang tinggi tegap dan terus menatapnya.

"Apa pun yang dimasakan Kaa-san, aku suka." Naruto menjawab asal. Tapi jawaban itu memang serius. Apa pun yang dimasak sang ibu Naruto pasti melahapnya sampai habis tak tersisa.

"Ahh, kau ini. Membuat Kaa-san semakin bingung saja." Kushina cemberut. Tingginya hanya sedagu Naruto. ia kembali memilih daging sapi yang akan dibelinya. Memilih kualitas terbaik karena akan dimakan oleh sang raja. Yah! Naruto bukan lagi pangeran kecilnya, ia bahkan bisa menggeser posisi Kyuubi, sang kakak dari tahta. Walau pun Kyuubi sama sekali tak bermasalah karena jabatan ketua klan justru diambil alih oleh adiknya yang masih sangat muda.

"Naruto… kau Naruto?" panggil seorang wanita lirih dengan nada tak percaya. Mulutnya mendadak terkatup saat melihat pemuda pirang yang sudah sangat lama tak dilihatnya. Matanya memanas, ia sangat merindukan Naruto. wanita paruh baya bergaun hitam itu berlari hendak menghampiri sang Uzumaki muda. Tapi langkahnya langsung tertahan saat beberapa orang yang bertugas mengawal Naruto itu menahannya, tak memberinya jalan.

Naruto dan Kushina menoleh. Mata Naruto sedikit terbelalak saat melihat wanita rapuh yang berusaha menembus pertahanan para bodyguardnya hanya untuk menggapainya, bibir Naruto bergetar saat mengucapkan kata, "Kaa-san…"

"Naruto… ini Kaa-san, Kaa-san tidak akan menyakitimu. Sungguh, bilang pada mereka agar melepaskan Kaa-san, Kaa-san sangat merindukanmu…" Mikoto menangis histeris. ia berusaha menepis tangan beberapa orang yang menghalau langkahnya untuk menggapai sang buah hati. Anak yang selama delapan tahun dulu ia rawat dengan penuh cinta.

"Lepaskan dia!" Naruto melupakan trolinya lalu berlari menghampiri Mikoto yang berdiri di antara rak buah-buahan. Membuat ketiga orang yang sedang menahan ibu angkatnya langsung patuh dan mundur menjauh. Naruto berdiri tegak di depan Mikoto, bibirnya mengukir seulas senyum bahagia karena akhirnya bisa menemui Mikoto walau hanya kebetulan semata.

Mikoto mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang bergetar, menyentuh kedua pipi tan itu seakan tak percaya bahwa sekarang ini yang ada di depannya memang Naruto, anaknya… yah! Mikoto masih menganggap Naruto itu anaknya. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Naruto yang kini tingginya hampir sama dengan Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya mencium pipi Mikoto lembut.

"Aku rindu Kaa-san…" Naruto memeluk Mikoto erat. Pelukkan yang langsung disambut hangat oleh Mikoto. Mikoto menangis sesenggukkan, ia membenamkan kepalanya di dada Naruto sambil terus mempererat pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengunjungi Kaa-san Naruto? apa sebenci itu kau pada Kaa-san?" Tanya Mikoto lirih. kontan saja pertanyaannya membuat Naruto menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak! Mana mungkin aku membenci Kaa-san? Aku sangat merindukan Kaa-san, hanya saja… aku justru takut Kaa-san yang tidak mau lagi menemuiku." Naruto berkata jujur. Jelas saja ucapannya itu membuat Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto tajam.

"Tidak ada ibu yang membenci anaknya sendiri, kecuali ibu yang gila."

"Oh, tapi aku yakin Kaa-san pasti gila karena terlalu menyayangiku kan?" canda Naruto diiringi kekehannya. Mikoto cemberut, kemudian ia menyeka air matanya. Tidak mau pertemuannya dengan Naruto setelah kian lama justru memperlihatkan kerapuhannya.

"Kau tampan sekali…"

"Karena aku juga anak Kaa-san, kan?"

"Oh… sekarang kau pintar menggombal!" Mikoto dan Naruto sama-sama terkekeh. Seolah merasa dunia kini milik mereka berdua. Naruto mencium kening Mikoto penuh sayang. Ia sangat rindu, benar-benar rindu…

"Menginaplah… satu malam saja, Kaa-san akan membuatkanmu ramen kesukaanmu." Kata Mikoto bersemangat. Melupakan Kushina yang kini menghampiri mereka sambil mendorong troli.

Permintaan Mikoto membuat Naruto terdiam sambil merenung, membuat binar di mata Mikoto kembali meredup saat keheningan mulai mendominasi atmosfir di sekitar mereka.

"Ke-kenapa Naru? Kau tidak mau lagi tidur di rumah kita karena rumahmu jauh lebih nyaman, ya?" Mikoto menunduk sedih. Merasa bodoh karena sudah mengajak Naruto menginap di rumahnya. Mansion mewah yang tetap tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibanding dengan mansion Uzumaki.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Kaa-san. Tapi-" Naruto terdiam lagi. Ia menoleh pada Kushina yang tersenyum tipis padanya. Kushina tidak cemburu, ia justru senang karena Mikoto begitu menyayangi darah dagingnya.

"Kushina… bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Mikoto begitu melihat Kushina. Sekalipun sorot matanya masih tampak sendu, tapi ia tak mengabaikan kehadiran sahabat lamanya.

"Aku baik Mikoto… tapi kau… sepertinya tidak terlalu baik ya?" Kushina tersenyum miris. Kasihan pada Mikoto yang terlihat kurus. Walau bagaimana pun saat ini anak sulungnya menjadi pasien tetap rumah sakit jiwa. Sedangkan Sasuke semakin sering mengurung diri dan tak banyak berinteraksi dengan lingkungannya.

"Begitulah…" Mikoto mengangguk lemah. Sebenarnya Mikoto ingin meminta Kushina untuk mengijinkan Naruto menginap semalam di rumahnya. Tapi… entah kenapa ia mendadak merasa segan?

"Naru, kenapa kau tidak menginap sesekali di kediaman Uchiha? Kaa-sanmu sekarang ada dua." Kushina menyentil hidung Naruto. membuat Naruto sedikit berjengit sambil mengelus hidungnya.

Mendengar itu Mikoto kembali tersenyum, ia menatap Naruto penuh harap. Benar-benar berharap Naruto bersedia menginap di rumahnya.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Naruto ragu. Ia mengernyit saat melihat ibunya yang memasang ekspresi galak itu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja harus! Pergilah! Biar Kaa-san minta Kyuubi yang menggantikanmu di kantor hari ini."

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"Ini! Seperti yang kau minta, Kyuu!" kata seorang pria bersurai merah bata. Ia meletakkan sebuah amplop coklat di depan sang pria Uzumaki. Uzumaki yang tampak sangat sibuk memperhatikan foto-foto pria Uchiha yang ada di dalam i-padnya.

Kyuubi yang sedang duduk santai di sofa kamarnya tersenyum saat mengangkat kepalanya, ia meletakkan i-pad itu di atas meja lalu bergantian meraih amplop yang tadi diberikan pria bermata sayu yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Menatap sang Uzumaki malas dan bosan.

"Thanks Sasori, kau memang bisa diandalkan." Kyuubi mengangguk-angguk. Sasori hanya mendengus sambil mengusap wajah dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Tidak habis pikir kenapa Kyuubi harus repot-repot seperti ini?

"Kau serius akan menyamar menjadi Kurama?" Tanya Sasori memastikan. Ia memperhatikan rambut sambung Kyuubi yang kini panjangnya hampir sepinggul. Diikat rapi dengan setengah poni menjuntai menutup pipi kirinya, lesung pipitnya.

"Yah! Aku takut dia shock jika tahu aku."

"Kurasa tidak ada yang banyak berubah darimu. Sekalipun terlihat sedikit…" Sasori menangkup kedua belah pipinya sambil memasang wajah imut ala girband Indonesia yang personilnya itu Sembilan orang, "Girly…"

"Menurutmu aku cantik?" Kyuubi nyengir sambil membuka amplop coklat itu, membaca isi surat yang ada di dalamnya sambil beryes ria.

"Yah, kalau saja kau hilangkan otot-otot lengan dan perutmu itu. Ayolah… sebelas tahun dia melihatmu, penampilan seperti ini tidak mungkin membuatnya melupakanmu hanya karena rambut."

"Dia sekarang gila…"

"Bukan berarti dia amnesia kan, Kyuu?" Sasori mengerang frustasi. Tidak habis pikir kenapa Naruto mengutusnya menjaga Kyuubi seperti bayi?

Rubah orange itu sudah gila!

Dia akan menyamar menjadi dokter di rumah sakit jiwa hanya karena seorang Itachi.

Hanya agar bisa melihat Itachi sesuka hati.

Miris memang! Tapi memang itulah menariknya Uzumaki Kyuubi. Mencintai pun hanya cukup melihat orang yang dicintai tersenyum bahagia. Sekalipun tanpanya…

"Hei, Saso… apa menurutmu aku harus memakai kumis palsu?" Tanya Kyuubi tiba-tiba. Ia melipat rapi surat itu lalu dimasukan ke dalam amplopnya. Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuubi Sasori kembali mendengus lalu memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Kurasa eyeliner dan lipstick lebih cocok untukmu."

"Kau benar juga!"

Kata-kata Kyuubi kontan saja membuat Sasori sweatdrop.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Naruto masuk ke dalam kediaman Uchiha. Mansion mewah yang sudah sangat lama tidak dikunjunginya. Mansion yang menjadi saksi kebahagiaan dan masa kanak-kanaknya yang ternyata menoreh banyak luka bagi orang-orang yang selalu melindunginya. Naruto berjalan beriringan dengan Mikoto yang terus saja tersenyum bahagia. Seolah mendapatkan kembali mataharinya, Mikoto benar-benar bersyukur pada Sang Kami-sama.

"Ne, Naru. Kau mau Kaa-san buatkan ramen?" Tanya Mikoto saat Naruto duduk bersamanya di ruang tamu.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat merindukan masakan Kaa-san. Terutama ramen spesial yang dulu selalu Kaa-san buatkan." Jawaban Naruto membuat Mikoto semakin sumringah. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa Tou-san belum pulang?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Kau pasti lelah, kan? Masuk lah ke dalam kamarmu. Akan Kaa-san masakan ramen untukmu." Mikoto mengusir Naruto. Naruto mengangguk, saat Mikoto berjalan ke dapur, ia justru berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga. Menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga itu menuju kamarnya. Kamarnya yang selalu dikunjungi oleh Sasuke hanya untuk memastikan ia tertidur nyenyak di sana.

Entah kenapa… mengingat nama Sasuke membuatnya hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Rasa cintanya yang sampai sekarang masih sama besarnya itu terkadang membuat dadanya sesak. Ia merindukan Sasuke… ia ingin melihat Sasuke walau sekilas mata.

Dan sepertinya… Tuhan mengabulkan doanya, tepat saat Naruto hendak berbelok menuju kamarnya. Tubuhnya langsung menegang saat tubuh tegap lainnya juga kini berhadapan dengannya. Tampak tak kalah shock melihat pemuda pirang yang biasanya hanya bisa ia lihat di TV.

Sasuke yang wajahnya masih menampilkan ekspresi datar tidak sesuai dengan hatinya itu terdiam. Menatap Naruto intens karena masih tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya. Andai saja ia bukan Uchiha, pastilah ia akan mengucek-ngucek matanya karena menyangka bayangan pirang itu hanya fatamorgana. Yah… fatamorgana sialan yang selalu saja diciptakan matanya di mana pun ia berada.

"Suke-nii…" Naruto tersenyum manis. Senang karena akhirnya mereka bisa dipertemukan. Mendengar nada lirih dari belahan bibir Naruto, Sasuke mendesis. Ia semakin geram saja.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Sasuke sadis. Nada bicaranya sangat ketus. Membuat Naruto hampir meleleh karen nada dingin yang dilontarkan orang yang selama ini sangat dirindukannya. Naruto menelan ludah gugup.

"Ka-Kaa-san yang me-memintaku menginap." Naruto mendadak gagap.

Sasuke bergeming, ia mendecih sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Tidak tahan jika harus terlalu lama berhadapan dengan pemuda yang pernah menyakitinya. Mencuri hatinya lalu menghancurkannya tanpa ampun. Tapi saat dua meter tubuh mereka saling memunggungi, Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Naruto hampir menjerit sakit detik itu juga.

"Aku bukan kakakmu, jadi jangan pernah memanggil namaku dengan embel-embel 'Nii' lagi. Heh? King? Di mataku kau tidak lebih dari manusia busuk yang sudah menghancurkan Uchiha. Uzumaki… kalian semua itu brengsek!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sasuke langsung melangkah pergi, menuruni tangga tanpa memedulikan sang bungsu Uzumaki yang wajahnya mendadak pucat.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat, matanya mendadak panas dan tubuhnya semakin melemas. Naruto terduduk kaku di lantai, matanya menerawang kosong. Kata-kata Sasuke sudah seperti pedang beracun yang ditancapkan tepat ke ulu hatinya. Membuat Naruto tidak bisa berpikir bahkan mungkin kehilangan kewarasannya.

Dibenci?

Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto dari orang yang dulu begitu amat mencintainya…

Naruto tersenyum miris. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya, menyeka air matanya yang dengan nakalnya sudah berani menetes mengungkapkan rasa sakitnya.

Sakit!

Ini benar-benar sakit.

Naruto tidak menyangka pertemuan mereka setelah sekian lama hanya akan semakin memperlebar luka lama di hatinya.

Menyedihkan…

Yah! Naruto merasa hidupnya kini sangat menyedihkan.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Itachi duduk di bangku taman sambil memejamkan matanya, di samping kanannya Deidara tampak sedang menyandarkan kepala ke bahunya, sementara Shion sejak tadi terus memijat-mijat bahu 'sang suami' dari belakang. Sesekali Deidara membantu Shion memijat lengan Itachi.

Cuaca pagi itu sangat cerah, angin berhembus lembut membuat ketiga orang yang berada di bawah pohon itu menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk bersantai di luar.

Itachi tetap diam saat Deidara mulai mengecupi pipinya, ia juga tetap diam saat Shion melakukan hal yang sama. Dua istrinya itu memang sangat agresif. Selalu menyerang Itachi kapan saja setiap Itachi tak ambil pusing dengan tingkah mereka.

Salahkan saja pada wajahnya yang terlalu tampan.

Tap-tap-tap!

Itachi nyaris menyembunyikan senyumnya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki beberapa orang dan kini berhenti di depannya. Berusaha tetap tidak peduli saat suara deheman merdu menginterupsi kegiatan agresif dua istri kesayangannya.

"Hai! Perkenalkan, namaku Kurama, aku dokter baru di sini. Semoga kita cepat akrab, yah!" kata salah satu pria yang kini di hadapan Itachi dengan suara sedikit gemetar. Kurama yang sebenarnya adalah Kyuubi itu sedikit meringis saat melihat Itachi yang dulu hanya bisa disentuhnya kini juga disentuh orang lain.

Mendengar alunan suara merdu itu Itachi langsung membuka matanya total. Menatap Kyuubi datar dengan sorot yang tidak bisa Kyuubi artikan.

Nyaris saja Itachi menjilat bibir bawahnya saat melihat penampilan baru Kyuubi yang minta disantap. Rambutnya kini panjang sepinggul yang sekali lihat saja Itachi langsung tahu itu rambut sambungan. Bibirnya yang merah semakin terlihat ranum karena polesan liptint bening. Matanya yang sayu sedikit terlihat lebar dengan sorot tajam karena dilingkari eyeliner hitam pekat.

Wowowowow! Sepertinya kegilaan Itachi selama setahun ini tidak sia-sia. Terbukti sesuai prediksinya Kyuubi akan merasa sangat bersalah dan dengan sukarela kembali padanya.

Namun maaf sekali…

Karena mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menghancurkanmu Uzumaki Kyuubi.

Seperti sumpahku dulu. Aku akan membuatmu merasakan sakit yang selama ini aku rasakan…

Aku akan membunuh… semua Uzumaki…

**Tebese**

Engh… Nay gak mau ngasih alasan apa pun akan keterlambatan nih fic. Karena Nay tau kalian pasti bilang ini alasan doang. Hahahaha.

Betewe, Nay mau minta doanya dari minna semua, besok Nay mau ikut seleksi. Hiks. Tegang banget, Nay doa gak muluk-muluk sih, Cuma berharap bisa masuk 10 besar. Hohoho!

Seleksi apa? Rahasia ah. gak mau pamer, entar disangka sombong lagi. #gampared.

Di sini pasti pada kesel sama Uchiha brothers kan? Gak pa-pa. di ff Nay yg lain biasanya Uchiha dapet nasib nista. Kali ini biarkan para Uzumaki or Namikaze yg menggalau ria. Hahaha.

**Oke, waktunya bales review.**

**SALAM KENAL NAY!** Salam kenal juga minna sayaaaaang. Selamat bergabung dengan fic buatan orang yang otaknya setengah jongkok ini. hehehe

**KENAPA DUA UCHIHA BENCI DUA UZUMAKI?** Itu karena Nay pengen bikin sekuelnya fic Love Heart Complicated. Huahahahahaha!

**UPDATE KILAT!** Aduh, gak ada ongkos buat bayar tikinya. Hiks

**ITACHI KOK KAYAKNYA GAK GILA YA?** Eh, Itachi dari awal emang gila, Cuma gilanya gak sampe masuk RSJ. Hehehe

**APA KALO ITACHI BALIK BISA NYAINGIN UZUMAKI**? Jawabannya enggak. Nanti ganti judul dong. Jadi The Kings Of Uchiha Kingdom. Huehehehe

**APA ITASASU BAKALAN BUNUH DUA UZUMAKI?** Ngh… minta genre angst lagi ya? Hehehe

**KOK SASUKE BENCI NARUTO? KAN DIA YANG SELINGKUH!** Tapi kan Suke selingkuh demi ngelindungi Naruto.

**KENAPA DI SINI KYUUBI LEMAH BANGET?** Belom tauuuuu belooooom. Tapi di sini Nay emang niat nistain Kyuu sih. Huahahahahaha

**APA SAKURA BAKALAN JADI PIHAK KETIGA?** Enggak, Nay gak mau bikin Sakura jahat di sini. Kita jadiin dia fujoshi aja. Hehe

**KENAPA GAK DILANJUTIN DULU FIC LAIN BARU BIKIN YANG BARU?** Karena Nay maunya gini. Hehehe

**JANGAN SAD ENDING DONG!** Ayo, kita doa bareng-bareng sebelum bulan puasa. Hehehe. Berdoa biar fic ini happy ending. #KayaklopuasaajaNay

**AKU GAK SUKA FF FEMNARU, JADI LANGSUNG BACA FIC INI!** Tak apa kok. Di sini juga kan dikit2 Nay kasih penjelasan biar yg langsung lompat baca nih fic ngerti. Hehe

**KAPAN ITAKYUU KETEMU?** Di sini udah dong. Hehe

**FF INI JANGAN HIATUS APALAGI DIDISCONTINUE YA!** Eh, kalo masalah itu, jujur yeh Nay tergantung mood dan sambutan readers sama nih fic. Kalo responnya makin dikit, Nay ambil kesimpulan makin gak menarik, jadi ada kemungkinan juga. Hehe

**INI MAIN PAIRINGNYA SASUNARU** **ATAU ITAKYUU?** Dua-duanya doooooong. SasuNaru sama ItaKyuu saling melengkapi kisah cinta satu sama lain. Jadi gak bisa dipisahin kalo gak mau buntung sebelah.

**KENAPA YANG DIINGAT ITACHI JUSTRU NGEBUNUH KYUUBI?** Karena semenjak ditinggalin Kyuubi, Itachi udah nyetting mainsheet otaknya dia hidup buat nyakitin Kyuubi.

Yosh! Nay udah bales semua reviewnya kah? Kayaknya udah deh. Huahahahaha!

Makasih buat yg udah ngasih review, ngefav, and ngefollow juga. Jujur yeh, Nay gak nyangka responnya bakalan lebih bagus dari cerita awalnya. Tenang aje, di sini gak ada uke girly, gak perlu khawatir sama Kyuubi yg keliatan lagi mellow bin galau. Inget, Kyuubi itu pangerannya Yakuza klan Uzumaki, jadi kalian jangan anggap remeh. Sekalipun Kyuubi rela dinistain Itachi, tapi dia gak mungkin rela dinistain kalian. HOhohohoho

Oke, akhir kata…

RnR Puuuliiiiissss…

Saaaankyuuuu


	3. Chapter 2

Aku mencintainya…

Aku sangat mencintainya…

Aku ingin memilikinya…

Dan apa pun akan aku lakukan untuk kembali mendapatkan hatinya…

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat kata-kata itu terlintas di kepala pirangnya. Ia segera keluar dari kelasnya, tak menghiraukan Kiba yang sejak tadi memanggil namanya. Naruto terus berjalan diikuti sepuluh orang berjas hitam yang dengan setia mengikuti kemana pun ia pergi.

Tujuannya hanya satu…

Yah! Taman belakang kampus.

Hanya untuk menemui satu orang. Satu orang yang kini menjadi obsesinya dan akan berusaha ia taklukan. Mantan kakak sekaligus kekasihnya. Yah! Tidak peduli dunia akan menganggapnya sampah dan mencibirnya karena seorang King itu adalah gay.

Heh? Gay?

Siapa peduli…

Yang penting aku bisa memilikimu… Uchiha… Sasuke…

**Disclaimer:**

**Mashashi Kisimoto Sensei punya Chara. Yang lainnya asli dari pemikiran Nay.**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru – ItaKyuu**

**Slight**

**SasuNaruSasu – ItaKyuuIta – ItaDeiShion – SasoNaru – ShukaKyuuShuka**

**Genre**

**Romance, drama**

**Rated**

**Tadinya Nay mau pake T, tapi diprotes sama readers difb. Jadi pake M. walau sementara T dulu ye… hahaha**

**Warning**

**OOC, lebay, miss typos, YAOI, Lime, lemon, humor garing, dll.**

**NO LIKE? DON'T READ PLIIIS!**

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto begitu ia ada di taman belakang kampus. Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Sasuke di mansion Uchiha beberapa hari lalu, Naruto memang sengaja selalu pergi ke kampus dan mengikuti kegiatan layaknya mahasiswa lainnya. Dan ia sangat senang karena Kyuubi pun tidak keberatan mengerjakkan beberapa tugas Naruto di kantor sekali pun Kyuubi mengerjakannya di rumah sakit jiwa.

Kakaknya saja sudah berani menghadapi Itachi bukan?

Kenapa ia harus takut?

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Sasuke yang sedang tidur telentang dengan kedua lengan menjadi bantal dan wajah ditutupi sapu tangan itu menoleh. Membuat sapu tangan itu terjatuh. Sasuke langsung kembali meluruskan kepalanya menatap langit biru.

Biru?

Heh?

Sasuke benci warna itu.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sasuke malas. Kesal sekali karena pagi-pagi begini, si pirang itu sudah menampakkan diri.

"Menemuimu…" Naruto tersenyum skeptis. Ia mengangkat tangannya memberi kode agar para pengawalnya itu pergi. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Sasuke. Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Pergi! Aku muak melihatmu, **King**!" Sasuke mencibir. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ekspresi terluka di wajah Naruto sekali pun tidak kentara.

"Apa kau sangat membenciku?"

"Yah!" Sasuke tak membantah.

Naruto menghela napas berat. Ia sudah tahu jawaban Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa masih ingin memastikannya. Seperti informasi yang diberikan Sakura tadi malam, ternyata Sasuke masih menyimpan fotonya di dompet. Yah… walau pun saat itu wujud Naruto masih perempuan. Entah bagaimana Sakura mendapatkan informasi itu? Yang jelas di mata Naruto, Sakura memang cocok menjadi stalker.

"Tapi perasaanku padamu tidak berubah."

"Dasar homo!" desis Sasuke kejam. Ia mendelik pada Naruto lalu tersenyum meremehkan.

Mati-matian Naruto berusaha tidak memedulikan cacian yang dilontarkan Sasuke padanya. Naruto balas tersenyum sinis lalu menatap Sasuke datar.

"Kau pikir yang membuatku menjadi homo itu siapa?"

"Cih! Pergilah! Aku straight, dan sekalipun homo, aku tidak akan pernah mau padamu." Sasuke menegaskan. Ia mulai risih dengan tatapan intens Naruto padanya.

Apa-apaan si dobe itu?

Kenapa dia membuatku takut hanya dengan tatapan matanya?

"Sas suk keh…" Naruto mengeja nama sang Uchiha bungsu dengan nada terbata. Ia menatap Sasuke semakin dalam. Membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya berusaha tidak peduli.

Pergilah!" usir Sasuke masih berusaha bersikap santai.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menjadi sememu saja?"

"Heh?" Sasuke yang lagi gak ngeh itu memasang wajah bodoh tak mengerti, sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak dan ia beringsut ngeri. "Heeeeh?!"

Bruk!

Naruto menindih Sasuke, ia mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan pemuda yang sedikit lebih besar darinya itu sambil menyeringai. Mata birunya kini tampak kelam dan tubuhnya menguarkan atmosfir hitam. Membuat dada Sasuke sesak saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh?!" teriak Sasuke murka. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan Naruto dari atas tubuhnya. Mengerikan! Ekspresi wajah Naruto sekarang ini sangat mengerikan. Pantas saja ia bisa menjadi ketua klan yakuza yang paling ditakuti di dunia.

"Menciummu!"

"Hmph…" Sasuke semakin terbelalak saat tiba-tiba Naruto mencium bibirnya, menekan bibir sedikit tebalnya dengan kasar. Sasuke yang tadinya hendak berontak langsung diam. Ia tidak suka berada di bawah. Dan tidak akan pernah mau ada di bawah. Sekali pun… yang tengah menindihnya sekarang ini adalah bocah labil yang menguasai Konoha.

Bruk!

Dengan cepat Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto sekuat tenaga. Membuat Naruto terpental dan menghantam pohon di belakangnya keras. Belum sempat Naruto meringis ia sudah dibanting lagi ke samping oleh Sasuke. Kini mereka bertukar posisi, Naruto yang ada di bawah Sasuke saat ini.

"Kau Bodoh…" desis Sasuke sambil memasang wajah monster yang hampir mengamuk. "Aku, tidak terlahir untuk dijadikan uke!"

Dan kali ini bibir Sasuke lah yang membungkam bibir si pirang. Membuat Naruto terbelalak karena tidak rela kalah begitu saja. Naruto menarik leher Sasuke, berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka sekaligus tidak memberi Sasuke kesempatan untuk bernapas. Tidak! Kali ini ia yang akan mengendalikan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menjadi miliknya dan menuruti semua yang diinginkannya.

"KYAAAA! YAOIIIII!" teriak seorang gadis bersuara cempreng histeris. membuat Sasuke dan Naruto yang merasa dunia milik mereka berdua itu mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan menoleh. Wajah mereka langsung memerah padam saat sadar kini mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian.

Oh, shit!

Crap!

Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama lupa mereka sedang ada di taman. Tempat banyak manusia berkumpul mengistirahatkan diri. Dan kini mereka berdua sudah dikelilingin banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang sibuk memfoto dan berteriak menyerukan kata 'YAOI'.

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menyusut bibirnya. Walau sebenarnya merasa malu, tapi ia tetap berusaha memasang ekspresi datar tak peduli.

Pirang sialan!

Setelah mengambil bukunya, Sasuke segera bergegas pergi, tidak peduli dengan semua teman-teman satu universitasnya yang kini berubah menjadi wartawan dadakan.

Wow!

Jadi dua pemuda terkeren di Uzumaki University adalah gay?

Mereka bahkan pasangan?

Lain Sasuke, lain juga dengan Naruto. ia justru tersenyum autis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Sakura berlari menghampirinya, duduk di samping Naruto dengan matanya berbinar-binar.

"Rencana satu, sukses!" Sakura mengacungkan jempol. Naruto menarik kepala Sakura agar ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua tertawa. senang sekali bisa menistai sang Uchiha muda. Tidak memedulikan banyak orang yang menatap mereka seperti melihat orang gila, Naruto dan Sakura terus tertawa bahagia.

Misi satu sukses!

Sakura memang fujoshi yang hebat.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto akhirnya. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di restoran Itali yang sengaja di booking khusus oleh Naruto, menikmati makan malamnya berdua dengan Sakura sambil memikirkan misi kedua.

"Hanya untuk hal ini, kenapa kau harus membooking satu restoran?" Sakura mencibir. Ia melahap spagetinya sambil menggeleng heran.

Sekaya apa sih Naruto?

Kadang Sakura penasaran berapa banyak uang Naruto? hanya untuk makan malam saja restoran itu dikosongkan.

"Ck, aku bingung memikirkan cara bagaimana untuk menghabiskan uangku?" terdengar sedikit sok memang. Tapi itulah yang Naruto rasakan. Kebutuhannya setiap harinya memang bisa mencapai milyaran. Tapi penghasilannya bisa mencapai triliunan dalam jangka waktu hitungan jam. Hhh… kadang ia berpikir untuk apa masih bekerja? Uangnya tidak akan habis sepuluh turunan. Tapi dasar manusia, memangnya kapan akan merasa puas?

"Cih! Sombong sekali kau…" Sakura mencibir. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan menangkup kedua pipinya sambil memasang wajah sok imut. "Ini rencananya…"

.

.

"Siapa kalian? Sialan!" Sasuke menghindar satu pukulan yang hampir mengenai wajahnya. Ia memusatkan tenaganya di tinju lalu memukul siapa pun yang ada di depannya.

Sial!

Apa-apaan ini?

Sebenarnya apa kesalahan yang dia lakukan?

Semenjak tadi ia sudah diserang puluhan orang berpakaian ninja habis-habisan. Tidak! Jumlahnya bahkan mungkin akan mencapai ratusan. Sasuke membatin miris saat menyadari masih ada puluhan orang yang berlari menuju arahnya.

Sasuke baru saja pulang kuliah, tepat di jalan yang sepi, mobilnya di hadang oleh puluhan orang tak dikenal. Dan beginilah nasibnya kini…

Babak belur berusaha melawan sekali pun ia yakin pasti akan kalah.

Buk!

Dan satu pukulan membuat Sasuke terpental dengan kepala membentur kap mobil. Sasuke meringis kesakitan. Kali ini ia sudah tidak sanggup melawan.

Matilah ia!

Kenapa hidupnya selalu berlangsung semiris ini sih?

Memangnya kesalahan apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Kenapa seolah ia tidak pernah diizinkan hidup tenang?

Dan dijelang-jelang Sasuke pasrah mengorbankan dirinya menjadi pelampiasan amukkan para ninja itu, Sasuke seperti mendengar suara merdu seseorang yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Hei!" seru seseorang yang menginterupsi puluhan ninja jadi-jadian yang hendak menghajar Sasuke membabi buta. Kini ninja-ninja itu menyingkir memberi jalan yang membuat Sasuke bisa melihat jelas seseorang yang berdiri lima belas meter darinya.

Sasuke sedikit terbelalak. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Naruto yang berdiri sambil memikul basoka.

Basoka?

Yah! Tentu saja.

Sementara dari dalam mobil, Sakura hanya mengutuk kebodohan Naruto yang sudah melebihi batas normal. Sakura sudah mengingatkan Naruto agar menggunakan pistol saja. Tapi Naruto yang memang ingin terlihat keren itu menolak, ia langsung memilih basoka berukuran sedang yang dimatanya lebih meyakinkan.

"Dobe…" lirih Sasuke tak percaya. Naruto tersenyum charming. Puluhan pengawalnya berdiri berusaha melindungi sang King.

"Sasuke…" kata Naruto mendramatisir. Ia memasang wajah sok khawatir. Lupa kalau dia sendirilah yang sudah mengutus ratusan orang untuk menghajar Sasuke sampai kini tergeletak tak berdaya.

Sementara Sakura sudah membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke headpost mobil. Ia geli, sekaligus mual. Ingin sekali Sakura meng-shanaro kepala pirang Naruto agar lebih pintar. Sasuke yang jenius itu mana mungkin percaya? Sasuke pasti langsung curiga dan tahu penyerangan ini justru akal-akalan Naruto semata.

"Berani kalian menyentuhnya lagi, kalian akan berurusan dengan Uzumaki." Kata Naruto lantang. Dan tanpa banyak aksi, semua orang yang mengepung Sasuke tadi langsung pergi. Membuat Sakura semakin sweatdrop. Kalau bisa seperti itu untuk apa Naruto membawa basoka coba?

Naruto berjalan bak pangeran menghampiri Sasuke, berjongkok lalu membantu Sasuke berdiri. Memapahnya berjalan menuju mobilnya yang juga terdapat Sakura di sana. Sasuke duduk di antara Sakura dan Naruto, dengan Naruto yang tetap memasang wajah khawatir melihat wajah tampan Sasuke yang mendadak babak belur.

"A-arigato…" bisik Sasuke ragu. Ia tidak terbiasa mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Walau bagaimana pun Naruto sudah menolongnya, dan berterima kasih sudah menjadi kewajibannya.

Kali ini Sakura dibuat speechless. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke benar-benar percaya dengan kegilaan yang dilakukan Naruto. ke mana otak jenius sang Uchiha bungsu? Sepertinya kepalanya terbentur cukup parah tadi.

"Sudah seharusnya, Suke…" lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum lima jari. Ia meletakkan basokanya lalu memerintahkan supir untuk melajukan mobil mereka.

Misi dua, sukses!

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Beralih ke rumah sakit jiwa…

Seorang pemuda berambut orange kemerahan yang diikat rapi berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Ia bersiul-siul sambil membawa beberapa botol obat menuju ruangannya. Di belakangnya pemuda bersurai merah bata tampak malas mengikutinya. Kalau saja bukan demi Naruto… pasti Sasori tidak akan ikut-ikutan bernasib nista di rumah sakit jiwa.

"Sas, kau lihat? Penyamaranku sempurna bukan? Itachi tidak mengenaliku sama sekali," kata Kyuubi sambil tersenyum bangga. Ia benar-benar senang karena sejak lima hari lalu, saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di RSJ ini, Itachi selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Bahkan terkadang bersikap manja. Seperti selalu minta dipeluk dan diciumnya.

Senang?

Tentu saja Kyuubi senang.

Karena itu artinya Itachi memang tidak mengenalinya.

"Menurutku dia terlihat seperti pura-pura gila!" bantah Sasori curiga. Tentu saja siapa juga yang tidak akan curiga?

Itachi bersikap lain dari biasanya. Sasori tahu itu. Sejak dulu Sasori lah yang ditugaskan Naruto untuk memantau Itachi. Yang Sasori tahu, sekali pun gila Itachi selalu bersikap tenang dan tidak pernah bertingkah. Terkesan tidak peduli dengan lingkunganya, yah terkecuali pada dua manusia pirang yang mengaku sebagai istrinya.

Dan saat Kyuubi tiba-tiba muncul, dengan penyamarannya yang amat konyol di mata Sasori, Itachi bersikap seperti sama sekali tidak mengenali Kyuubi.

Beruntunglah Kyuubi jika Itachi memang tidak mengenalinya dan benar-benar gila.

Yang dikhawatirkan Sasori justru hal yang berbanding terbalik dengan pemikiran Kyuubi.

Sasori khawatir, Itachi hanya pura-pura gila untuk membalas dendam pada Kyuubi. Menyakiti Kyuubi dengan hal yang masih belum bisa terbayangkan di otak jenius Sasori.

"Ck! Kau berlebihan, dia tidak mungkin menipuku. Memang kapan Itachi pernah menipuku?" kata Kyuubi sambil berdecak kesal. Lupa dulu justru ia memang sering ditipu dan dibohongi habis-habisan oleh Itachi.

"Kyuu, aku hanya takut jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, Naruto akan membenciku karena tidak bisa menjagamu. Kita akhiri saja. Kau tidak sadar seberapa mengerikannya Itachi, heh?" saran Sasori serius. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Kyuubi lalu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Kyuubi yang cukup luas. Sasori tiga tahun menjadi teman sekelas Itachi saat SMP, dan di bangku universitas, mereka juga sering memasuki kelas yang sama.

Sedikit-banyak, Sasori sudah cukup mengenal karakter Uchiha sulung. Seperti air yang mengalir tenang di sungai, tapi diujung, bisa saja menemui sebuah jurang terjal. Diam-diam menghanyutkan, itulah Uchiha Itachi. Pemuda licik yang pandai menyembunyikan jati dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kyuubi tersenyum skeptis. Ia menoleh dan menatap Sasori hangat.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu Rubah? Kau tidak keberatan aku dibenci Naruto? kau tahu seberapa aku menginginkan adikmu, kan?" Sasori berkata nyolot.

Yah! Sasori memang sangat menyukai Naruto, sejak dulu, sejak pertama Naruto menjadi seorang Uzumaki. Dan karena itulah Sasori di sini, berusaha mengambil hati Naruto dengan menjaga kakak yang sangat disayanginya. Ckckck… itulah cinta. Melakukan segala cara.

"Tidak apa-apa sekalipun dia membunuhku. Semuanya memang salahku." Kyuubi berkata lirih. ia menunduk dalam sambil memejamkan matanya rapat. Berusaha mengatur napasnya yang mendadak sesak.

Sasori tertegun sesaat. Ia tidak tahu sebesar apa rasa cinta seorang Uzumaki Kyuubi pada Uchiha Itachi? Kenapa cinta itu mengerikan sekali? Sama sekali tidak peduli walau hatinya sudah tahu pasti akan tiba saatnya ia disakiti.

Yah! Sasori sadar mungkin Kyuubi sudah tahu akan resikonya saat memutuskan untuk kembali. Mendapatkan kembali hati Uchiha Itachi, atau justru mati di tangan orang yang dicintainya nanti?

"Ini semua memang karmaku…" Kyuubi tersenyum miris.

.

.

Dan tidak ada yang menyadari, sejak tadi ada sesosok makhluk yang sedang bersembunyi di balik lemari. Menyeringai saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir sang Uzumaki.

"As you wish… baby…" pria itu mendesis sinis.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Bingung!

Hal itulah yang kini Itachi rasakan. Ia merasa senang akhirnya Kyuubi kembali, kembali karena terlalu mencintainya.

Tapi entah kenapa rasa sakitnya masih terus mendominasi? Seolah menuntut logikanya untuk membalas setiap perlakuan keji sang Uzumaki.

Kyuubi yang manis itu… selalu menyakitinya…

Tidak memedulikan perasaannya…

Dan selalu saja membuat Itachi berlari tanpa arah mengejarnya.

Mencintai Kyuubi?

Tentu saja. Sampai kapan pun rasa itu tidak akan pernah lenyap dari hatinya. Itachi sudah cukup yakin dengan takdirnya yang diciptakan hanya untuk mencintai si sulung Uzumaki. Dan sekali pun kini Itachi membencinya… namun sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa cintanya yang terlanjur besar dan ia simpan rapi di hati.

Namun dalam setiap kebersamaan yang mereka lewati selalu saja ada cobaan yang membuat Kyuubi harus pergi. Pergi untuk melindunginya, pergi untuk melindungi orang-orang yang dicintainya. Pergi seolah ia adalah manusia terhebat yang rela terluka hanya untuk orang lain.

Cih! Itachi muak pada sifat naïf Kyuubi. Sama sekali tidak mempunyai keegoisan untuk mempertahankan apa yang sudah ia miliki.

Menyia-nyiakannya. Hal itulah yang sudah dilakukan Kyuubi pada Itachi.

Sakit! Denyut di hati Itachi masih terasa sangat sakit setiap mengingat segala pengorbanannya hanya Kyuubi pandang sebelah mata. Kyuubi yang selalu menganggap Itachi kuat itu bersikap seenaknya, meninggalkan Itachi tanpa menyadari Itachi bisa mati dan menggila kalau tiada dia di sampingnya.

Dan kini…

Kyuubi kembali padanya…

Mungkin dengan maksud ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang sudah menjadi serpihan kaca.

Bahagia? Tentu saja Itachi bahagia. Itachi bahagia karena rasa cinta Kyuubi padanya pun masih sama besarnya.

Namun otak Itachi kini memikirkan hal yang lain. Di dunia ini, cinta mereka tidak akan pernah bisa berujung bahagia dan sedikit demi sedikit akan menorehkan luka. Pasti akan ada lagi cobaan yang membuat Kyuubi harus pergi meninggalkannya. Membuat Itachi semakin menggila karena tidak tahan dengan luka batinnya.

Jadi… Itachi akan mewujudkannya. Mewujudkan obsesi terbesarnya…

Itachi akan membunuh Uzumaki Kyuubi…

Setelah itu…

Itachi akan ikut mati bersamanya…

"Aishiteru… Kyuu…" desah Itachi parau. Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Itachi bisa tertidur lelap tanpa bantuan obat penenang.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"Itachi Nii!" pekik Naruto saat melihat Itachi. Naruto berlari menghampiri Itachi yang sedang duduk di taman sambil memeluk boneka rubah kesayangannya. Boneka rubah yang tahun lalu diberikannya untuk Itachi.

Pagi itu, Naruto memang sengaja datang mengunjungi Itachi. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setiap satu bulan sekali menjenguk Itachi yang selalu menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukkan hangat. Naruto adalah Kyuubinya juga.

Yah! Itachi yang sejak menginjakkan kaki di rumah sakit jiwa sampai saat ini masih memegang prinsip yang sama. Semua yang manis itu Kyuubi, dan semua Kyuubi itu kekasih Itachi. Dan Naruto, Shion, Deidara menjadi beberapa kekasih atau istri Itachi. Itu semua karena mereka memiliki wajah manis, sekali pun di mata Itachi tetap tidak semanis dan sesempurna Kyuubi yang asli.

"Kyuubi dua!" panggil Itachi senang. Walau pun Itachi membenci semua Uzumaki, tapi ia tidak pernah bisa membenci Naruto. Naruto yang begitu tulus dan selalu tersenyum ceria pada Itachi. Yang rela kembali pada Uzumaki dan meninggalkan Sasuke agar Kyuubi dan Itachi bisa kembali bersama. Yah! Walau pun usahanya sia-sia, tapi Itachi masih sangat menyayanginya. Menganggap Naruto adik kandungnya.

Naruto yang mendapat julukkan 'Kyuubi dua' itu tersenyum lima jari sambil memeluk Itachi, duduk di bangku taman sebelah kanan Itachi. Naruto menyapa Kyuubi satu –rubah yang dipeluk Itachi- lalu kembali memeluk kakaknya.

"Ah, Tachi-nii semakin tampan saja." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Itachi mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas, seperti kebiasaannya setiap mereka bertemu.

"Kau juga semakin manis saja." Itachi tersenyum tipis.

Lalu… mereka pun tenggelam dalam obrolan ringan tanpa memedulikan sekeliling mereka.

.

.

Jam sebelas siang, Naruto kembali ke kampusnya, ia ada kelas. Dan dengan tidak rela, akhirnya Itachi membiarkan Naruto pergi.

Sesampainya di dalam kelas, Naruto duduk tidak jauh dari bangku Sasuke, sesekali tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke yang sedang fokus membaca buku.

Ah… entah kenapa Naruto sangat ingin menggodanya?

Sasuke selalu tampak manis di matanya setiap kali marah.

Sebenarnya… dari dulu Naruto tidak pernah berharap bisa memperuke Sasuke. Ia sudah cukup yakin dan percaya di antara mereka berdua, Sasuke jauh lebih pantas jadi seme.

Tapi… ceritanya menjadi lain saat cinta Naruto justru tak digubris sang Uchiha muda. Sasuke tidak menyambut baik perasaan Naruto. ia justru terkesan jijik dan selalu membencinya.

Dan hal itu, perlahan-lahan memunculkan sisi egois Naruto yang tidak terbiasa, tidak terbiasa jika keinginannya tidak bisa ia dapatkan. Sadar tidak sadar, Uchiha Bungsu itu sudah menjadi obsesi tersendiri bagi si kebanggaan Uzumaki. Membuat Naruto pasti rela melakukan segala cara agar Sasuke mau takluk di bawah kakinya. Sekalipun… posisi Sasuke nanti harus sebagai uke.

Naruto tidak peduli…

Ia hanya ingin memiliki sosok yang amat membuatnya merasa hidup selama ini…

Sosok yang begitu amat dia cintai…

"Hei, Suke!" panggil Naruto sok akrab. Sasuke yang mendengarnya sama sekali tak menggubris. Ia justru semakin berusaha fokus dengan buku bacaannya. Hal itu sukses membuat Naruto berdecak kesal.

"Aku tidak bicara pada angin loh!" Naruto meninggikan nada suaranya. Kesal sekali. Tapi Sasuke masih diam saja, malas sekali harus menanggapi kebodohan-kebodohan si bungsu Uzumaki.

Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya, ia melepaskan jaket hitamnya meninggalkan sebuah kaos hitam ketat yang memamerkan otot-otot six packnya, membuat beberapa gadis yang melihatnya langsung mimisan seketika.

Naruto menyampirkan jaketnya ke bangku lalu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, penasaran! Sampai batas mana Sasuke bisa tidak memedulikannya? Tidak memedulikan kegilaannya?

"Aishiteru!" kata Naruto tegas.

Pluk!

Hyuuga Hinata, salah satu teman sekelas Naruto langsung menjatuhkan pulpennya saat mendengar kalimat tanpa ragu yang diucapkan pemuda yang belakangan ini mulai dikaguminya.

Patah hati!

Dan hal itu rupanya tidak hanya berlaku untuk Hinata. Bahkan beberapa gadis termasuk pemuda lain teman sekelas mereka yang selama ini menyimpan hati pada si blonde juga merasakan yang namanya galau berjamaah.

Hening!

Ungkapan cinta Naruto membuat seisi kelas hening. Bahkan suara napas seorang pun tidak terdengar.

Engh?

Sepertinya semua orang menahan napas saat si bungsu Uchiha itu mulai bereaksi, ia menoleh dan menatap Naruto datar.

"I… hate… you!" Sasuke mengeja kalimatnya dengan nada ditekan. Kesal sekali pada Naruto yang selalu bersikap seenaknya. Bersikap seolah ia lah yang menjadi seme di antara mereka.

Eh?

Hei?

Apa yang kau pikirkan Uchiha! Memangnya sejak kapan kau memiliki hubungan dengan si bodoh kuning itu?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran nista yang baru saja menghinggapi kepala pantat ayamnya.

"Hooooo…" Naruto mencibir. Ia tersenyum sinis lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Kau tahu? Cinta dan benci itu beda-beda tipis loh. Sama-sama perasaan berlebihan yang kita rasakan pada seseorang lainnya. Ngh… sepertinya kau membenciku karena terlalu mencintaiku, ya?" Tanya Naruto pede.

Cih!

Sasuke semakin jengkel saja. Si kuning itu narsis sekali.

"Sudah kubilang aku membencimu, kan, **King**?" Sasuke akhirnya berdiri dan menatap Naruto tajam. Membuat Naruto mau tidak mau sedikit mendongak balas menatapnya datar. "Kau tuli?" lanjutnya sadis.

"Aku membencimu…" Sasuke mendesis sinis. Membuat atmosfir di sekitar mereka semakin menegang. "Dan selamanya, perasaan itu tidak akan berubah. Aku membencimu, dan semua Uzumaki lainnya."

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berusaha bersikap tenang sekali pun dadanya bergemuruh. Wajah Naruto memerah, Sakura yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri Naruto dan menarik kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah pemuda tan itu agar ekspresi terlukanya itu tidak dilihat siapa pun selain dirinya.

"Kau harus kuat Naruto… kau King, jangan tunjukkan kelemahanmu di depan orang lain." Bisik Sakura di bibir Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai. Sakura memang sahabat terbaiknya. Ia bahkan sampai repot-repot harus mencium Naruto agar wajahnya yang memerah itu tidak dilihat orang lain.

Naruto menarik kepala Sakura lalu memperdalam ciuman mereka. Membuat suasana kelas makin hening seolah tiada penghuninya.

Apa-apaan itu? Pikir orang-orang yang kini sedang menatap adegan NaruSaku itu dengan horror.

Belum satu menit Naruto mengungkapkan cintanya pada Sasuke, sekarang ia sudah berciuman dengan Sakura?

Astaga!

King itu sudah gila!

"Arigato… Sakura-chan…" gumam Naruto lembut.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"Shukaku-sama…" panggil seorang pemuda lirih. ia tidak tega melihat tuannya yang belakangan ini selalu terlihat murung. Tuannya yang dulu biasanya bersikap angkuh itu kini terlihat frustasi.

Gila!

Shukaku sudah merasa dirinya benar-benar menggila.

Sejak Kyuubi memutuskan kembali ke Konoha dan menyamar jadi dokter di rumah sakit jiwa agar lebih leluasa melihat Itachi, Shukaku merasa sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi.

Ia… sudah tidak punya peluang untuk memiliki si pangeran Uzumaki.

Semenjak hari itu, Shukaku lebih banyak mengurung diri. Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli dengan banyaknya tumpukkan dokumen yang harus ia kerjakkan sebagai salah satu manager marketing di perusahaan yang dipimpin langsung oleh Naruto.

Setiap harinya ia hanya duduk di depan jendela, menatap kosong pada halaman luas di depan kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Sebesar apa rasa cinta Kyuubi untuk Itachi?

Sebesar itu juga lah perasaan cinta Shukaku untuk si pangeran itu sendiri.

Tidak mengerti…

Kenapa disaat ia begitu tulus mencintai Kyuubi, melakukan apa pun untuk membuat si orange itu bertekuk lutut di telapak kaki. Kyuubi seolah menjadi bongkahan es yang sama sekali tidak bisa mencair oleh dekapan hangatnya. Seolah menutup sebelah matanya, dengan mata satunya hanya tertuju untuk si sulung Uchiha yang sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan ketidak warasannya.

Salah?

Apa benar cinta yang Shukaku rasakan pada Kyuubi itu adalah sebuah hal yang salah?

Kenapa Kyuubi selalu saja membuatnya patah hati?

"Kumohon… sekali saja, lihatlah aku, Kyuu…" batin Shukaku lirih. wajah tampannya semakin terlihat sendu. Ia menghela napas berat lalu memejamkan matanya rapat. Menikmati setiap inchi tusukkan jarum yang semakin memperlebar lubang di hatinya.

Sakit!

Cinta tak berbalas itu benar-benar sakit.

"Shukaku-sama…" panggil Sanbi sedih. Tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk tuannya. Sanbi hanya bisa berdiri, tetap setia, agar disaat tuannya membutuhkannya, ia selalu siap siaga.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"Ngh…"

Itachi bergerak gelisah saat mendengar lenguhan merdu yang mengganggu telinganya. Malam itu, matanya masih terpejam rapat. Tapi entah kenapa semenjak beberapa hari belakangan ini mendadak ia tidak bisa lagi tidur nyenyak?

Setiap melihat Kyuubi, selalu saja membuat otak liarnya berfantasi. Ingin menyentuh dan mencumbu tubuh yang sudah cukup lama tak pernah lagi terjamah olehnya.

"Ahh.. Itahcih…"

Itachi semakin mengutuk diri. Dahinya berkerut tak nyaman. Suara itu terdengar begitu erotis, membuat bagian tengah tubuhnya semakin menegang saat suara lembut itu mulai memanggil namanya.

"Itahcih… uh!"

Brengsek!

Itachi benar-benar mengutuk diri. Kalau begini caranya, rencananya pasti tidak akan berjalan sempurna. Rubah sialan! Kenapa ia terus saja menggodanya? Menguji kesabarannya?

"Ter-rus, Cih…"

"BRENGSEK!" akhirnya Itachi terjaga dan langsung duduk dengan napas memburu. Benar-benar memburu. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya, baju tidur yang dikenakannya juga sudah basah kuyup. Itachi menatap sekelilingnya nyalang. Berusaha mencari apa pun yang bisa diraihnya, bisa menjadi pelampiasan kemarahannya.

Tapi kosong, hanya ada lemari pakaian dan tembok. Sekelilingnya juga cukup gelap. Setiap tidur Itachi memang selalu mematikan lampu. Ia tidak suka tempat terang, lagipula matanya cukup terlatih menatap sesuatu di dalam sudut yang gelap.

Itachi turun dari kasurnya, bagian tengah tubuhnya yang mengeras itu semakin membuatnya panas. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Itachi berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu, membukanya kasar lalu keluar dari kamar.

Mencari manusia biadab itu…

Manusia biadab yang sudah dengan lancangnya berani mengganggu tidurnya.

Kyuubi, lagi-lagi melakukan kesalahan fatal yang sudah membuat Itachi marah. Padahal, bukan salah Kyuubi jika ia terus-terusan hadir dalam mimpi Itachi.

.

.

Kyuubi bersiul-siul sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, kali ini ia sedang meronda sambil menikmati angin malam yang menerpa kulit wajahnya. Tersenyum karena tadi ia sudah menyempatkan diri melihat Itachi yang sedang tertidur lelap sambil memeluk bonekanya.

Manis sekali…

Kyuubi benar-benar iri pada boneka rubah yang selalu dipeluk Itachi.

Tiba di depan ruangannya, Kyuubi yang kali ini hanya sendiri –tanpa Sasori- itu membuka pintu. Sedikit mengernyit saat sadar ruangannya itu begitu gelap.

Eh?

Perasaan tadi Kyuubi sudah menyalakan lampu.

Tanpa menaruh rasa curiga dan waspada, Kyuubi menggidikkan bahunya lalu masuk dan menutup pintu. Tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata kelam yang sejak tadi mengawasi gerak-geriknya dari dalam.

Klik!

Ruangan itu mendadak terang saat Kyuubi sudah menekan saklar lampu. Kyuubi mendengus lalu berbalik, sedikit berjengit saat melihat sosok yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya. Kalau saja Kyuubi wanita, pasti ia sudah menjerit ketakutan saking kagetnya.

"I-Itachi-san. Kupikir kau sudah tidur." Kyuubi tersenyum ramah. Memamerkan sebuah lesung di pipi kirinya. Itachi tak menjawab, Ia justru menelan ludahnya saat melihat lesung manis itu. Melihat Itachi yang dalam mood tidak baik, tanpa sadar Kyuubi mundur.

"Ada yang kau keluhkan? Atau kau susah tidur?"

"Dokter…" panggil Itachi serak. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya saat melihat Kyuubi menggigit bibir.

Ayolah manis. Tidak perlu tegang seperti itu, biar aku saja yang menggigit bibirmu!

Itachi tiba-tiba menyeringai.

"Y-yah?" Tanya Kyuubi semakin gugup. Entah kenapa perasaannya mendadak kalut? Kyuubi merasakan firasat buruk.

"Aku… ingin… kau!"

Buk!

Sebuah tinju menghantam telak pipi Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang tidak siap langsung terbanting jauh menubruk dinding.

Terkejut?

Tentu saja.

Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah dipukul Itachi. Apalagi sekuat tenaga begini.

Ugh! Untung saja rahangnya tidak retak.

"I-Itachi…" Kyuubi berbalik dan menatap Itachi horror. Mendongak dan beringsut mundur saat melihat Itachi semakin melangkah maju perlahan menghampirinya. Tanpa memedulikan bibir kirinya yang robek dan mengeluarkan darah, Kyuubi semakin menatap Itachi tak mengerti.

"Aku, ingin tubuhmu… Dokter…" Itachi menjambak rambut panjang Kyuubi, membuat Kyuubi mendongak paksa dengan matanya yang terbelalak tak percaya. Benar-benar tidak yakin orang yang tengah menyiksanya ini adalah Itachi.

Bukan hanya memukul tubuhnya…

Tapi juga merobek sesuatu yang ada di balik dadanya. Membuat hatinya yang sempat menghangat lagi-lagi terbakar sendiri oleh perasaannya.

"Itachi…"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Brengsek!" teriak Itachi semakin murka. Kedua rahangnya mengadu ketat. "Kau, terlihat seperti Namikaze Kyuubi…"

Kyuubi memejamkan matanya rapat saat Itachi mulai melumat bibirnya ganas. Dibiarkannya saja saat Itachi membenturkan kepala belakangnya ke tembok dengan tekanan yang cukup kuat. Berusaha menerima setiap perlakuan kasar Itachi yang seolah ingin meluapkan segala kemarahannya.

Karma…

Yah! Mungkin inilah karmanya…

Hari ini, Uzumaki Kyuubi akan mati di tangan Uchiha Itachi…

.

.

Yang tidak Kyuubi sadari, saat Itachi menghantamkan kepala belakangnya ke tembok, telapak tangan kanan Itachi dengan refleksnya melindungi kepala orange itu agar tidak terluka parah. Membuat darah segar mengucur dari buku-buku jarinya.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Galau!

Naruto galau…

Ia mulai ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri. Mulai putus asa akan cinta yang sudah ia jaga dan pertahankan selama ini.

Sasuke tidak meliriknya…

Sasuke tidak melihatnya…

Sasuke tidak memedulikannya…

Dan semua itu, cukup membuat rasa sesak di dada Naruto semakin menjadi.

Ia benar-benar kehilangan semangat hidupnya kali ini. Merasa tidak ada seorang pun yang menginginkannya, mengharapkan kehadirannya.

Naruto terus berjalan menyusuri pesisir pantai. Malam itu, ia hanya mengenakan kaos singlet tipis berwarna hitam. Dipadu celana pendek putih yang cukup kontras dengan kulit tannya yang menawan. Membiarkan setiap hembusan angin malam menusuk setiap inchi kulitnya, menusuk hingga terasa ke tulang rusuknya.

Mata birunya yang selalu berbinar kini tampak menyayu.

Patah hati?

Yah! Naruto memang sedang patah hati.

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas pasir basah, lalu berbaring telentang dengan mata biru menatap langit kelam. Banyak bintang! Sepertinya bintang-bintang itu sangat ingin menemani Naruto di malam sepi. Malam-malam kelamnya, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Kau bisa sakit!" kata seseorang yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang kepalanya. Naruto menaikkan bola matanya. Tersenyum manis saat melihat Sasori.

"Aku King, aku kuat." Jawab Naruto enteng. Membuat si rambut merah di atasnya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Ia memutuskan melangkah sedikit lalu duduk di samping Naruto, menutupi tubuh Naruto dengan jaket merah tebal yang dibawanya.

"King pun manusia…"

"Kenapa kau di sini? Ke mana Kyuu-nii?" Tanya Naruto saat sadar si rambut merah itu sendiri. Mendadak ia merasa cemas pada Kyuubi.

Khawatir?

Tentu saja.

Kakaknya itu sedang labil.

"Kau pikir dia bayi?"

"Sasori…" panggil Naruto serius.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sasori menoleh lalu tersenyum geli, ia tampak menikmati ekspresi kesal Naruto yang ditujukkan khusus padanya. Sebenarnya Sasori ingin lebih menggodanya, tapi… dia tidak suka Naruto terlalu cemas pada kakaknya yang sudah dewasa.

"Kyuubi menyuruhku pergi, dia tahu aku merindukanmu…" Sasori mengerling menggoda. Membuat Naruto yang kali ini memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Huh?" Sasori pura-pura mendengus kesal. Tapi kemudian ia ikut tersenyum saat Naruto terkikik. Naruto duduk di samping Sasori lalu mengusap kepala pirangnya pelan. Entah kenapa ia mendadak merasa lelah?

"Aku pinjam bahumu…" kata Naruto yang langsung menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu bidang Sasori. Sasori tak menjawab, ia sedikit menurunkan bahunya agar Naruto bisa mendapat posisi nyaman.

Jangankan meminjam, jika kau mau… bahu ini untukmu Naruto…

Kalau saja Naruto mau membuka hatinya untuk Sasori, tidak hanya terpaku pada seorang Uchiha yang sama sekali tidak meliriknya. Mungkin Naruto tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini. Mungkin Naruto akan bahagia, karena Sasori yang sejak dulu begitu mencintainya.

Hanya saja…

Namikaze itu seolah seperti sudah dikutuk oleh sang kuasa.

Seolah mereka diciptakan dari sebagian anggota tubuh para Uchiha, seolah hati mereka yang terbelah itu adalah hati pasangan dari para Uchiha, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa memalingkan perasaan cinta yang tanpa sadar selalu mereka jaga.

Terlalu mencintai…

Dua pemuda Namikaze-Uzumaki dan Uchiha itu sebenarnya masih sama-sama saling mencintai. Saling ingin memiliki dan melengkapi.

Hanya saja selalu ada ego dan alasan di mana mereka selalu saling mengejar satu sama lain. Disaat Uzumaki pergi, maka Uchiha akan mengejar mereka sekali pun harus ke ujung bumi, dan disaat Uchiha pergi, maka Uzumaki lah yang mengejar para Uchiha mati-matian.

Tapi…

Tanpa mereka sadari… hal itu justru akan menyakiti diri mereka sendiri, mereka yang sama sekali tidak mau saling membuka diri dan mengerti. Seolah dikejar adalah sebuah kebanggaan, mereka mempertahankan ego mereka yang sebenarnya hanya akan semakin menambah luka.

Dulu…

Uchiha yang begitu terobsesi pada Uzumaki, melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan mereka.

Dan disaat Uzumaki mulai mereka dapatkan, dengan kejamnya keegoisan Uzumaki menghempaskan perasaan yang Uchiha jaga. Membuat dua Uchiha terpuruk dan merasa hidup tidak ada gunanya. Memupukkan rasa benci, yang membuat mereka menjadikan nama Uzumaki adalah nama haram untuk mereka.

Kini…

Dua Uzumaki menyadari bahwa Uchiha itu memang sangat berarti. Bukan, sejak dulu mereka memang menyadari. Yang baru mereka pahami kini, bahwa hidup mereka, sama sekali tidak ada artinya tanpa kehadiran para Uchiha, orang-orang yang sangat dicintai mereka.

Terlambat?

Sebenarnya tidak ada kata terlambat. Yang ada… hanya sejauh apa hal yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan mereka.

Karena baik Uzumaki mau pun Uchiha, mereka sama-sama menyadari…

Bahwa mereka… hidup untuk saling melengkapi…

**Tebese**

**THE BIG THANKS FOR MY REVIEWERS:** ana . karina . 12576, Icha Clalu Bhgia, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Amach cie cerry blossom, kirika no Karin, Aristy, Tiwi-Blue Sapphire-TemeDobe, manize83, Vipris, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, nurin . Vip4ever, gothiclolita89, namja . ELF, Izca RizcassieYJ, Yuharu . Kouji, kim midori kimi, blablabla, ceve, nona, hanraeki, Aoi Ciel, RaFa LLight S . N, devilojoshi, SasuNarulovers, Guest (1), Misa-Kun . May . Micha007, Vermthy, keiji wolf, Guest (2), Guest (3), ruby, DarkCloud XII, Subaru Abe, miszshanty05, Ichie Kurosaki, Yamaguchi Akane, SasuNaru Forever

**APA DUA UCHIHA BAKALAN BUNUH DUA UZUMAKI?** Entahlah. Nay belum niat sih. Hehe

**APA FIC INI BAKALAN NAIK?** Naik ke mana maksudnya? Ke genteng kah? Hahaha

**KENAPA ITASASU JADI PENGEN NGANCURIN UZUMAKI?** Itu karena mereka udah keseringan sakit hati. Maklumin aja sodara-sodara. Hahaha

**APA GAK ADA SOMEONE YANG SUKA KYUUNARU?** Eh, di pairingnya kan ada ShukaKyuuShuka sama SasoNaru. Hehe

**ITU KYUUBI NYAMAR JADI CEWEK KAH?** Enggak, dia tetep jadi cowok kok. Cuma rambutnya panjang sama dandan rocker. Hahaha

**JADI SEBENARNYA ITA CUMA PURA-PURA GILA?** Enggak, dia emang gila kok. Kalo waras gak mungkin mau bunuh orang yang dia cintai. Hahaha

**KIRA-KIRA INI ADA BERAPA CHAPTER?** Belum tau, tapi target Nay paling panjang juga 15.

Ini kebingungan akang atau eneng keiji wolf, "Yang aku buat bingung dibilang tiap hari naruto minta maaf dgn mengirim bunga hampir tiap hari pada mikoto yang menata hatinya. Lha tadi kenapa dengan mudah mikoto ma naru akrab? Jadi bingung.

Ehm. Mungkin minna yang lain juga ada yang mikir sama kah? Jadi gini, dari awal, Mikoto Cuma sedih karena Naruto ninggalin Uchiha dan balik ke Uzumaki. Dia sama sekali gak benci Naruto, karena Naruto itu udah Mikoto anggap anak kandungnya sendiri. Cuma Naruto tetep ngerasa bersalah sama Mikoto yg udah 8 tahun ngerawat dia. Makanya sebagai permintaan maaf Naruto tiap hari ngirimin bunga, Cuma dia gak berani nemuin Mikoto, takut Mikoto udah benci sama dia kayak Sasuteme. Gituuuuu… hehehe

**UPDATE KILAT DONG!** Nih fic Nay lanjut setelah lebaran ya. Makanya chapter ini paling panjang.

Yosh! Segitu dulu Minna, Nay harap kalian bersedia meninggalkan reviewnya. Hehehe. Sooo… sampai selamat bulan puasa bagi yang menjalankan.

Maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan. Mulai deh ada pairing2 lain yang bermunculan, dan mungkin, ke depannya bakalan ada lebih banyak lagi. Biar greget gitu. Hohoho

RnR Peliiiis!


End file.
